San Draco Malfoy
by Silian Moore
Summary: Día de San Valentín. Lo que le pasa a Hermione cuando descubre que cierto chico se ha levantado a las siete y media de la mañana para escribirle una carta a ella. Pero, ¿qué dirá la carta? ¿Quién se la habrá enviado? DM y HG


Antes de leer esto quiero decir algo: estoy loca, hoy es San Valentín y tengo sueño XD Después de esto, me quedo más tranquila :D

* * *

**_San Draco Malfoy_**

- Hermi, despierta que ya es hora de levantarse – oyó Hermione en un susurro. No le hizo ni caso y se dio la vuelta, tapándose aun más con las sábanas y encogiéndose en posición fetal. – Hermione, te lo digo en serio, vas a llegar tarde – Entonces Hermione reaccionó de súbito.

- ¿Tarde, cómo cuándo¿Qué hora es? - preguntó bostezando y estirando los brazos hacia todas direcciones.

- Exactamente las… siete y media – respondió Ginny con total naturalidad. Aunque Hermione no se había dado cuenta, su amiga estaba vestida, peinada, y bastante arreglada. No se había dado cuenta porque la idea de haberse levantado una hora antes de lo previsto le había trastornado.

- ¿Las siete y media? Ginny por favor, las cases empiezan a las nueve y media¿por qué me levantas tan pronto? – le preguntó enfadada. Le dio la espalda y volvió a acostarse en su mullida cama.

- Porque, señorita Hermione, hoy es San Valentín – Hermione se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Me despiertas una hora antes porque es San Valentín? – Ginny asintió y la sacó de su cama.

- Porque tienes que vestirte, ponerte guapa, arreglarte y peinarte. Sobretodo, peinarte – aclaró extendiéndole un peine. Hermione lo tiró a la cama - ¡Hermione! Tienes que estar espléndida.

- ¿Para? – preguntó secamente. Ginny puso las manos en las caderas intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

- Imagínate que se te declara hoy un chico…

- Sí, Dumbledore… - Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Podías ser un poquito más realista – le reprochó. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Soy realista, Dumbledore es un "chico" a fin de cuentas.

- Ignoraré esto último – y su expresión cambió de súbito - ¡Tienes que estar guapa, y reluciente! Ponerte alguna falda más corta, maquillarte – Hermione puso cara de asco y Ginny se corrigió – Bueno, olvidemos el maquillaje.

- Ginny, no¿entiendes esa palabra? Suficiente tengo que desde hace un mes Lavender y Parvati estén mareándome con "¿y qué me pondré¿me hablará Josh ese día¿me pongo el rimel de volumen 1 o 2?" - dijo con voz chillona e infantil. Miró a su alrededor – Por cierto¿dónde se han metido?

- Están en la sala común desde hace media hora esperando a… bueno, a alguien, no lo se. Ya sabes cómo son ellas ¡Y vístete ya haz el favor! – exclamó Ginny de los nervios. Hermione se dio por vencida y empezó a ponerse su atuendo habitual.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – le preguntó cinco minutos después.

- Es que en mi habitación estaban todas durmiendo y yo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder volver a dormirme – le dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

- ¿Nerviosa de qué?

- ¡Pues de Harry por supuesto¿Te imaginas que me regalara algo? Sería una monada – Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso su zapato izquierdo. – A ver si alguien te regala algo¿eh Hermione? – le dijo de forma picarona.

- Mira Ginny, creo que San Valentín es una excusa para regalar algo a la persona que quieres. Pero te sobran 364 días, y no creo que nadie te impida usarlos – admitió la morena levantándose de un salto.

- Ya pero, hoy es como "el gran día", uno en especial – comentó Ginny.

- Bueno piensa lo que quieras. Por lo menos para mí va a ser un día como otro cualquiera así que…

- Alguien estará pensando en ti en este momento, seguro.

- Pensando en matarme creo yo…

- Estará pensando en qué decirte, qué palabras escoger…

- Hermione, te quiero ver muerta.

- Estará pensando si un "te quiero" suena demasiado cursi, o si un "te amo" suena demasiado profundo.

- Prefiero no escoger ninguno.

- Estará pensando en qué corbata ponerse, o incluso te habrá seguido durante una semana para ver qué clases te tocan hoy…

- Lo que yo te digo, quieren matarme.

- … y te esperará a la salida de clase, pero tu no te habrás dado cuenta, porque él se habrá ido por vergüenza.

- Estará pensando cómo matarme el día siguiente.

- Y entonces, cuando vayas a dormir, te llegará una lechuza, y un pergamino.

- Imagino que se querrá disculpar.

- Y te dirá todo lo que no te ha dicho en persona, y se disculpará, y dirá lo tonto que es y lo guapa que estás, y

- Vale Ginny, para el carro, que hoy estás muy melancólica. Em… No te preocupes que seguro que Harry te regala algo¿vale? – le dijo sujetándola por los hombros. Ginny empezó a sonreír como una tonta.

- Vale, pues… voy abajo a ver si se ha despertado ya – comentó entusiasmada.

- ¿Harry¿Levantarse ya? Si duerme en la misma habitación que Ron, lo dudo mucho – admitió Hermione. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Da igual, lo esperaré – Y sin más, se fue de la habitación como un remolino.

Hermione suspiró. Sería bonito que pasara todo lo que había dicho Ginny, por muy estúpido que pareciera. Que alguien estuviera pensando en ella, que no supiera cómo comportarse, que alguien estuviera preocupándose solo por no saber en qué momento van a coincidir en el pasillo. Que quisiera encontrarse con sus ojos en el Gran Comedor, que viera que está bien, que se le acercara… Sí, Hermione también era una chica, y tenía sus momentos de debilidad.

Fue entonces cuando una lechuza pasó volando a toda velocidad por la ventana que Ginny había olvidado cerrar. Hermione tiritó de frío y fue a cerrar la ventana antes que nada.

Después la lechuza fue a su encuentro, y extendió su débil patita para que Hermione, con una mano temblorosa, desliara el pergamino que estaba atado.

Una carta. ¿Y si Ginny tenía razón¿Y si era una carta de un pretendiente que le había salido?

Hermione pegó un chillido y se dejó caer en su cama, emocionada por aquel papelito que a simple vista no tenía gran valor.

"_Granger,_

_Hoy nos toca patrullar en el ala este del castillo._

_A las 9 en la escalera principal._

_No tardes,_

_Draco Malfoy"_

¿Desde cuándo Malfoy le escribía a las siete y media de la mañana para decirle que iban a patrullar por no se qué ala del edificio a las 9 de la noche?

Siempre le avisaba entre clase en clase, o le chillaba como si fuera sorda para que se enterara mejor, o simplemente no se lo decía. Una lechuza llegaba por la noche y Hermione tenía que vestirse de nuevo y arreglarse otra vez porque el maldito de Malfoy no le había avisado.

Pero le había enviado una lechuza a las siete y media de la mañana.

¿Se habría levantado tan pronto para enviarle una simple lechuza?

Las palabras que había dicho Ginny se agolparon en su cabeza

"Alguien estará pensando en ti en este momento, seguro… A ver, me ha enviado una carta, es lógico que haya pensado en mí.

Estará pensando en qué decirte, qué palabras escoger… Desde luego había sido muy escueto en la carta, pero ha hecho el esfuerzo de escribir.

Estará pensando si un "te quiero" suena demasiado cursi, o si un "te amo" suena demasiado profundo… Le había gustado más la opción del Granger al principio de la carta.

Estará pensando en qué corbata ponerse, o incluso te habrá seguido durante una semana para ver qué clases te tocan hoy… Se sabe mi horario de memoria, básicamente porque compartimos la mayoría de las clases.

… y te esperará a la salida de clase, pero tu no te habrás dado cuenta, porque él se habrá ido por vergüenza… De eso prefiero no comentar nada.

Y te dirá todo lo que no te ha dicho en persona, y se disculpará, y dirá lo tonto que es y lo guapa que estás… Por Merlín, si Malfoy me hablara en condiciones sería porque se ha tomado algo de más.

Y entonces, cuando vayas a dormir, te llegará una lechuza, y un pergamino… Digamos que se ha adelantado doce horas.

Madre mía.

Malfoy ha pensado en mí.

¡Malfoy ha pensado en mí el día de San Valentín!"

* * *

Si queréis escribir algo parecido a esto os dejo los ingredientes:

Locura, Cansancio, Una pizca de mala leche, Estar sola en casa y No haber escrito nada en un mes es igual a Este fic XD

Así que, dejadme un mísero comentario aunque sea para decirme que debería dedicarme a otras cosas

Muchos besos desde hoy, día de San Valentín y por supuesto Día de San Malfoy, un santo con mucha devoción en esta página xD

Muchos besus!

SilianMo0Re


End file.
